


Vanished

by Bennie133



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Bruce urged the Hulk to close the video. After a little bit, with a sad look on his face, Hulk did so. The image of Natasha speaking to him was gone. He was alone again. The Hulk sat there, staring out the window of the jet.





	Vanished

Bruce urged the Hulk to close the video. After a little bit, with a sad look on his face, Hulk did so. The image of Natasha speaking to him was gone. He was alone again. The Hulk sat there, staring out the window of the jet. Sad.

Bruce awoke later, the jet still flying. He sat up, looked around. He remembered what he asked the Hulk to do. For once, he had listened. Good. Maybe the other guy knew it too, now. That he was dangerous to everyone. Bruce monitored the screens, making sure he was still in stealth mode. Good. He sighed, and went into the back, getting a change of clothes and putting them on. He would start over, again....

\--------------------------------PAGE BREAK---------------------------------

 

Natasha stared at the wall, feeling the urge to cry. Yet, there was nothing. So she simply stared. He had left her, and didn't come back. Did he know how much it hurt her? How much she had truly opened up to him? She felt numb.

“Are you going to stare at the wall all day?” Natasha looked back at Steve who continued to talk, “I mean. It is a nice wall.”

Natasha smirked, “I was waiting for you and Tony to stop staring into each others eyes.” She answered, “Now, what's out next mission?” Conceal the pain, be strong. If the Red Room taught you one thing that was useful, then it had to be this. Keep moving.

\-----------------------------------PAGE BREAK-------------------------------

 

It has been months. Bruce never sent a postcard, he never sent anything. He's still never even properly said goodbye to her. Natasha curled up in her chair, wearing Bruce's sweater. He had let her use it once, and she had never given it back. Occasionally, she'd spray his cologne on it. It didn't smell like Bruce exactly, but it was something for her to hold on to, to not have to let go.

She slowly pulled her book onto her lap, opening it up. She began to read, their her mind was heavy. Still, it helped, reading. It eased her for the moment, gave her a sense of belonging, and not truly being alone. After a few moments, she put the book down in frustration. She couldn't get in the mood for reading tonight. Her heart ached, and she needed to go over her thoughts quietly in her mind, without any background noises. Her music was already shut off, and so she stared at her ceiling.

As Natasha stared, thoughts swirled in her mind. What could she have done differently? Could she even have? How was Bruce? Was he alright? Or was he feeling lonely? She wanted to see him. She needed to know he was alright. Natasha wiped away the few tears that were beginning to trace her face, and she let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

She startled when there was a quiet clink, a cup being set down on the little table by her. She looked up at Bruce, then at the cup. Tea. To calm her. It was her favorite kind, too... “Bruce.” She said, slowly standing up. Bruce looked at the ground awkwardly, before glancing at her.

“I'm scared that you haven't slapped me or said anything yet...” He said with a small awkward smile.

Natasha immediately hugged him, then punched his arm without letting go, “Where have you been?” She demanded to know, “I was so worried about you, I needed you and you left!” She said in one breath, shaking a little. Bruce pulled her a bit closer awkwardly, letting her bury her face in his chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair, relaxing just the slightest.

“Before you get any more angry with me... I am sorry. And I mean it. I was so scared I would hurt you. All of you. I couldn’t bear it knowing that I could hurt any of you.” He said softly.

Natasha pulled back, eyeing him. “Why did you come back, Bruce?” She asked, her eyes searching his. She placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking. She had missed those lips.

“Honestly? I need you.” He told her, looking her in the eyes. “And I knew I would hurt you even more if I didn't come back to you.” He admitted, glancing at the ground.

Natasha gave a small smile, before grasping his hand, “We never did get that shower together, and you need it. Where have you been?” She asked, more calm now.

Bruce gave a slight awkward chuckle, “All over, really. I did a lot of walking to get back here, though. Haven't had the chance for a shower. Sorry.”

Natasha shook her head, “No, it is fine.” She told him, turning on the shower, looking at him. She walked over and began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, while staring him in the face, “I am glad you are home, Bruce.” She said softly.

Together, Bruce and Natasha took a shower. Natasha gently washed him off, scrubbing off any dirt that was still lingering on him, covering him with her gentle lavender soap. No matter what he used to wash with, he always smelled good to her. Bruce gently washed her off, closing his eyes to savor the moment, to keep this moment with him forever. Her soft hair locks, falling through his finger tips. Natasha gently stood up on her tip-toes, kissing him.

“The last time you kissed me, you pushed me down a giant hole.” Bruce informed her, hands on her hips.

Natasha gave a small sly smirk, “I needed the big guy, and you were content with running away when we needed you the most.”

Bruce gave her the look of a wet dog, one who had been kicked down a little. She frowned, but he stopped her from speaking, “I'm sorry. For that. I just wanted to take you somewhere safe, Nat.”

Natasha gave a slow nod, “I know, and it is fine.” She said, “But now it is a completely different situation, and I would love it if we could perhaps just lay in bed together for right now.” Bruce gave her a small smile and nod of agreement, kissing her once more.

They turned off the water, wrapped themselves in towels, and Natasha led him over to the bed. She flipped a switch and the lights turned off, and all that was on was her small night light. She wasn't scared of the dark, but it was a gift from Clint. It was pretty and colorful, she could not say no. She pulled the blankets back and climbed in with Bruce, and he tugged the blankets back over on top of them. He pulled her close, simply holding her.

Natasha melted in his arms, breathing in his scent. Her fingers gently trailed his back up and down, feeling him, making sure he was here and he was real. “I'm here, I promise.” Bruce assured her, as if he knew exactly what it was she was doing. “And I don't plan to ever leave you, Natasha. Not again, not while you still want me here with you.” He murmured.

Natasha nodded, nuzzling into him, getting comfortable, “You will still be here in the morning when I wake up?” She questioned him, looking at his face. He soft, gentle face. He had lost a little weight while he was out traveling.

Bruce nodded, “Yes.” He said, committing himself to those words. He would be here when she awoke, and that was it.

The two stayed like that for awhile, though slowly Natasha drifted off as Bruce stroked her hair, staring at her face. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. So at peace. He kissed her cheek, before allowing himself to fall asleep, the last thought on his mind being Natasha.

\------------------------------PAGE BREAK------------------------------------

 

Natasha slowly cracked open her eyes, and she looked both ways. She bolted right up. Where was Bruce? It was not a dream. It wasn't a dream! She threw the covers off, throwing on her small silk robe. She burst through her bedroom door and into the kitchen, startling Bruce. She looked at him wide eyed, and he blinked a few times. “No, Nat, I-, I'm sorry. I only wanted to make you breakfast.” He said, setting everything down.

He went to her, and she hugged him tightly, “I thought, I thought you left, or, or that it was a dream, and I couldn’t... It can't be a dream.” She said, slowly calming down in his presence. He walked her over to the stove, having her stand in front of him. He looked over her shoulder as he continued to finish making breakfast. It was eggs, bacon, and toast. Simple, yet he always made it taste better than normal.

He hummed softly as he cooked, occasionally burying his face in her neck, and she leaned toward the affection. It didn't take much longer before the two were at the table, quietly eating the breakfast. Bruce sipped on his tea, as Natasha would sip on her juice. She liked cranberry juice, though it was a bit too bitter for Bruce's taste. Still, to each their own.

Bruce fidgeted around a little with his cup, before shyly looking at Natasha, “So... what exactly are we going to call ourselves?” He asked her, still fidgeting with his cup a bit.

She frowned, “I believe you would be called Bruce, and I would be called Natasha.” She answered with a straight face.

Bruce stared at her a moment before chuckling a little, “Are we officially going steady though?” he asked her, head tilted a bit like when he asked something serious. She smiled slightly at that habit.

“I am willing to say that if you are.” She informed him.

Bruce nodded a bit, fidgeting with the cup more, before taking a slight drink, “I want to. Go steady. With you, that is.” He answered awkwardly with a small smile.

Natasha smiled, “Good. I do, too.” She told him, placing her hand on him, “You can relax, you know.” She said with a knowing look, giving him a small smile.

Bruce nodded, finishing off the tea. “I'll have to tell Tony I'm back. And, well, you know. Have a job again.” he said with a small shrug.

Natasha looked at him, “Perhaps we should have a day to ourselves before you integrate back in?” She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Bruce smiled, nodding, “Yeah. That would be nice.” He replied, standing up. He cleared the dishes for her, letting her just sit there and relax for a bit. When he finished, he came back over, kissing her again. “What shall we do?” he inquired of her.

Natasha gave a small smile, “Let's go back to my bed.” She said.

Bruce hummed, “Movie or something?” He asked, finally looking at her eyes. Oh. She meant that.

“Nyet.”

 


End file.
